


Real

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Castiel’s in love with his best friend and he would give anything for Dean to ask him to prom. But that’s not going to happen. Right?





	

A tap on the window makes Castiel get up from his desk and look out across his yard. When he looks down Dean is there, looking as beautiful as ever, with a large sign saying ‘Will you go to prom with me?’. And of course it’s raining. Not too hard but not too light. Just perfect.

In an instant Castiel is thundering down stairs and racing straight out into the yard and into Dean’s arms, his best friend for years and the only person he’s ever had a crush on. Somehow everything is coming true.

Dean’s lips are soft compared to the light graze of rough stubble that Castiel can feel on his skin. It’s Castiel’s first kiss and it’s better than he could’ve ever imagined. When they pull back to breathe, Dean rests their foreheads together before speaking.

“I’m sorry I’ve taken so long to pull my head out of my ass but I’m in love with you, Cas. I have been for a very long time. So, please, let me take you to prom? Let me start making up for all the years lost?”

Dean’s eyes are shining, the water from the rain making his skin glisten and Castiel nods. “Okay.”

“I love you, Cas.” and Castiel’s heart pounds out of his chest.

“I love you too, Dean.”

Then their lips are colliding again and Dean’s arms are wrapped around him and holding him close.

“Mr Novak?”

Castiel winds his own fingers through Dean’s hair as they continue to passionately -

“Mr Novak!”

Castiel’s nearly jumps out of his seat, causing the rest of the class to erupt in laughter.

“Ah, finally paying attention now, are you?” Mr Crowley quips, to which Castiel nods shyly, his cheeks heating in embarrassment as he tries to slide further down his chair and sink into the floor.

“So, would you like to perhaps answer the question on the board or are you still day dreaming about the intimate time you’ll have with your video games when you get home?” Mr Crowley asks, making the class of students laugh even louder.

Castiel quickly looks up to the board and does the math in his head before sputtering out a simple, “Twenty-two,”.

Mr Crowley rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re good at math.” Thankfully though, his teacher continues on with the lesson without humiliating him further.

“You okay there, buddy?” Castiel turns his head, to come eye to eye with Dean who’s sitting next to him, a worried look on his face.

“Yes. Of course I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” 

Dean frowns. “I don’t know, man. You just seemed pretty out of it. Must of been a damn good dream.” he says, before smirking and looking back towards the front of the class.

Castiel sighs. Yes, it was. A good dream but a dream nonetheless.

 

***

 

The drive to Castiel’s house is mostly silent, not including the sound of Led Zeppelin blaring throughout the impala. When they pull up though, Castiel is about to say his usual goodbye when Dean speaks up.

“So...who you going to prom with?” 

Castiel nearly groans but thankfully restrains himself. “I don’t think I’ll be going.”

“Why not?” Dean asks, eyes wide and mouth agape. “You’ve been telling me for years how you’ve always dreamed about going to prom!”

But only if I was going with you, Castiel thinks. He sighs. “Yes, Dean, but I didn’t dream about going to prom alone.” he huffs, because of course Dean wouldn’t understand.

His best friend has nearly half the grade asking him to go with them. Castiel’s had no one and quite frankly, especially in front of Dean, it’s embarrassing.

“What? Really?” Dean asks, seemingly shocked by this revelation and it just makes Castiel angry. 

“Yes.” he replies, somewhat harshly. Because of course Dean’s oblivious to it too. Castiel still doesn’t even know why the most beautiful guy in the school is still friends with him, a.k.a the biggest nerd in the school. 

“That’s ridiculous. Like seriously? No one has asked you to prom? I mean surely at least one person has -”

“No, Dean! No one has asked me to prom! And why would they anyway?” Castiel snaps.

“Why wouldn’t they?” Dean says, his voice a lot smaller than it was before. Castiel huffs.

“Sure, Dean. You’re just obliged to say that. Because that’s what best friends do.” 

“No, I’m not. I honestly think -” Dean opens his mouth but the rest of the sentence seems to dissolve on his tongue. Castiel feels a strange tug in his chest. He wants to know what Dean had to say. But Dean runs his hand through his hair before gripping the wheel tightly in front him.

“Okay, then. How about I take you to prom?”

Castiel freezes, his eyes wide and he swears his heart stops too. “What?” he squeaks out and if he wasn’t so shocked by what Dean had just asked then he would’ve noticed the faint pink dusting Dean’s cheeks.

“How about, I, as your best friend, help you out and take you to prom. I know it means a lot more to you than it does to me so please just let me do this. For you.” Dean says, trying his best to avoid eye contact with Castiel. 

Castiel sits silently for a moment, mulling it over, as Dean chews nervously on his lip. Castiel doesn’t know why he would be nervous. He’s not the one who has to - _might - might have to -_ go to prom with the man of his literal dreams.

“So? Will you let me take you?” What’s the worst thing that could happen? They could go together and then Dean would take him home at night and they’d continue being best friends. That’s actually not that bad. Castiel’s lived with unrequited love for the seven years that he’s known Dean. One more night will be no different.

“Okay. I’ll let you take me to prom.” 

“Oh, _thank god_.” Dean breathes out, all of the tension seemingly drained from his shoulders. Castiel freezes again and this time he’s sure his heart stops. After a moment of silence Dean stiffens, most likely realising what he just said because -  _what_?

“What was that?” Castiel mumbles out, his brain going into overload. Did Dean really just sound relieved about being allowed to take Castiel to prom?

“Um...nothing. Nothing, I was just - you know, happy to hear it.” Dean stumbles over his words before clearing his throat and this time Castiel does notice the faint blush on Dean’s cheeks.

“ _Dean_.” No response. This is it, Castiel thinks. There was something about Dean’s tone that makes Castiel believe that maybe - just maybe - Dean might think of Castiel than more than a friend. And if he doesn’t and this is just a big mistake then fine but Castiel wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he doesn’t take this chance.

So Castiel slowly leans over to place his hand on top of Dean’s. Dean’s head whips round to face him, his eyes wide and...strangely scared.

“Please, Dean. Please tell me.” Castiel says, hoping his eyes convey how much he wants - _needs_ \- to know. Dean sighs, his shoulders slumping and his hand curling around Castiel’s own.

He can hear the pounding of his heart inside of his skull. Dean stays silent for a moment but he finally speaks. “Look, Cas. I’m sorry, but I’ve had a crush on you for a while now and I’ve never had the guts to tell you because I’m afraid that you’ll reject me and we’ll lose this friendship.”

Castiel blinks a few times. Is this real? This isn’t a dream is it?

“And so I thought I’d ask in hope of spending at least prom night with you...you know...in my arms and all that chick flick crap. But if you don’t fell the same that’s fine but I just - I just don’t want to lose you.” The last sentence is nearly a whisper and Castiel’s insides melt.

“You won’t lose me.” Castiel replies and when Dean’s eyes meet his own, the sparkling greens eyes look defeated. He must think that Castiel is rejecting him but still wants to keep their friendship. Oh, how wrong he is.

With the most courage he’s ever had, Castiel leans forward, softly grabs either side of Dean’s face and plants his lips on Dean’s own.

He hears Dean’s sharp intake of breath and regret starts to fill Castiel’s gut but before he can finish any negative thoughts, Dean’s pushing back with so much force that Castiel nearly falls back onto the car door.

He ;ets out a small laugh and Dean does too, their noses bumping together as they open their eyes and blue meets green.

“This is real, right? Not another daydream.” Castiel mumbles against Dean’s lips. Dean quirks his eyebrows.

“So, this is what you were dreaming about?” Dean asks, a smirk now plastered across his face, his confidence not gone for long. Castiel laughs again. 

No, this wasn’t what he had dreamed of at all. In his perfect fantasy there had been rain and brightly coloured signs. This one has a gloomy day and an at first platonic invitation to prom. But both of them had love confessions, well...of sorts, and both of them definitely had kisses. 

And to be honest that’s good enough for Castiel because only a minute ago he was getting upset over how no one had asked him to prom but now Dean has and now Dean actually likes him back! The only person, to be honest, who he actually wanted to ask him like him back. With all of that in mind, everything else fades away, forgotten.

“Something like that.”

A few nights later when they both turn up to prom together, many turn their heads but most don’t actually believe what they are seeing is romantic. That is until they start dancing in each others arms and planting the occasional kiss on each others lips. 

After that, Castiel doesn’t day dream in class anymore. Because he’s finally got his dream. And this dream - this one is finally real.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
